The Randomness All Started With The Birds
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Hibiya gracefully woke up, welcomed by the pleasant chirping by the birds. (Aaand, if you know me well enough, it's not exactly going to be as nice as that) Kinda KonoHibi? I apologise to everyone for being lame, thank you for taking time to read my stories. :D


**Sal: WHY CAN'T I WRITE A FREAKING SHOUNEN-AI STORY?! I MEAN, I AM SUCH A FAN OF IT, EVEN MAKING A HUGE SMILEY FACE AND LOKING AT MY BRO (WHO JUST ROLLS HIS EYES AT MY FUDANSHI-NESS) WHEN I SEE SOME GUY INTERACTIONS THAT MAKE MY SHOUNEN-AI SENSES TINGLE. DUDE! AND I CAN'T FREAKING WRITE ONE. COME ON. I'M THE MOST FUDANSHI-ISH MY FAMILY BUT I CAN'T EVEN WRITE A FREAKING SHOUNEN-AI STORY! DAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

* * *

One beautiful morning, Hibiya woke up to the sound of the oh so cheerful chirping of the birds outside, both from the parent bird, who was feeding their even more chirping young quishy wiggling worms, and the fore-mentioned bird-lings (woo hoo, randomly used word).

Boo hoo.

And then Hibiya, who found the chirping too annoying, grumbled as he tried his best to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, pulling his blanket over him, but sighed in frustration when he didn't receive the wanted results.

Random funfacts:  
1) Scratch the "beautiful" part of the first paragraph. The birds were chirping like crazy as if their lives depended on it. Yeah, you could hear it, like, 30 metres away. And poor Hibiya's room is just next to the tree holding the nest of irritating birds. Boo hoo hoo. Sorry.  
2) Come on, it's, like, one in the morning! Do you know how tough it was to sleep at night? Huh, do you? DO YOUUUUU—

So, yeah. Hibiya resorted to many things, like trying to squish the sound out of his ears (failing), rolling around on the bed (not helping at all) and falling on the floor in the process, using useless ear plugs, attempts at throwing a pillow or two at the birds (notice I said 'attempts') and then getting up, accidentally tripping on a random bigger-than-usual wiggly worm that randomly appeared on the floor (Boo hoo.) and trying to grab hold of something to stop his fall.

Hibiya, not thinking about anything else but to stop his fall (actually, it's just reflexes, he's not really thinking about anything), reached out his hands and when they caught hold of some_thing_, they tried to pull him to the _thing_ and he ended up going to hug _it_. His arms bended (don't blame me for using such a bad choice of words), trying to pull him closer to the _thing _so he wouldn't fall.

And he landed.

No.

Not on the floor.

Not on the airway track. (How?)

Not on the nest filled with noisy birds. (Again: How?)

But on someone.

Someone who smelled of negimas, to be more exact.

Hibiya didn't move and continued to (somewhat) squeeze the person, burying his face into that person's… uh… what do you call it? The waist? Yeah, I guess. Yes, the person was tall, don't blame Hibiya.

"Hibiya? What's happened? Were you looking for negimas to eat?"

Hibiya looked up, and to his amazement, he saw Konoha's face looking down at him blankly (yay for Konoha's clueless face that gives out no expressions). Don't blame Konoha. He's just tall. Jeez.

Hibiya's face immediately turned slightly red.

The younger boy pushed Konoha away out of surprise, shock and embarrassment, yelling out a timid "S-SORRY (for falling on you)!" while doing so, not realising that Konoha was on the floor. Hibiya fell onto his knees and crouched down, holding out his hands slightly like some people do when they accidentally did something wrong and is like "Oh, crap, I hope it isn't too bad, I'm sorry!" kind of thing.

"Waaah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do thaaaaat! Konoha, please, stay with me!"

Hibiya saw a red liquid gushing out from the back of Konoha's head at the place where it hit the ground. His eyes immediately widened. He put his hands over his mouth in an effeminate fashion in shock.

"Konoha… You… Oh my…"

Tears started forming in his eyes. By then, there was already a pond (and still flowing) of the red liquid under Konoha and Hibiya. Hibiya slipped his arm under Konoha's head and lifted it up onto his lap.

"So… this… must be… the last…"

Hibiya wiped his tears from his eyes before they could fall. He sniffed.

He then put a finger into the red liquid and put it into his mouth, as if he was taste-testing it.

Oh, how unhygienic can you get? Don't you know how dirty the floor is?

"Ah, I knew it. This really must be onion and chilli peppers flavor, makes your eyes water if you're not so used to it," Hibiya muttered to himself. "Seriously, Konoha? You keep this in your clothes? Yes, I know you like negimas and want to try out new dressings but… my eyes aren't exactly used to it, you know… And it's the last bottle we have…"

Tears started forming in the boy's eyes again.

"Sorry, Hibiya," Konoha said, getting up.

It looked kind of ridiculous with some random red sauce-thing dripping from the back of Konoha's head and clothes, but ah well. Nobody cared.

Ooh, and yays, the birds had shut up and flew off due to the spicy smell of the sauce. Way to go, Konoha, good job.

"I heard something drop (Hibiya when he was rolling on the bed and falling onto the floor), and I thought the birds might have come back again, so I came with a negima stick without the negima (since it was already eaten) to shoo them away," Konoha stopped to gesture to the pile of negima sticks (yeah, Konoha "a" negima stick) outside Hibiya's room before continuing, "but I forgot to take out the dressing from my collar (Beware, he hides these stuff in his clothes), but I guess it worked better than the negima sticks would have."

Hibiya smiled and jumped a bit (or would you say flew? I dunno, they were just sitting on the floor cross-legged next to each other) to Konoha, hugging the older guy (now around his neck (not strangling him, no worries)) in gratitude for his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Konoha."

Konoha made a small smile back.

* * *

**Sal: Made on the spot, no plot, made by a lame author who was desperate to write a shounen-ai story despite the fact he has loads of homework to do, trying to escape homework and stuff. Yeah. I promised my sis that I would write at least one KonoHibi story (excluding the one on Princess Hibiya I wrote before) by the 2****nd**** of December 2013 (which is this year), her birthday. As her birthday present. Yeah. So, apparently, I have gotten many ideas, few manage to get through my head, but none of them were completed when they were written out, because I wasn't satisfied (not like I was with this one, but… meh). Just take this as an act of desperation, ne? Yeah, you saw my rant in the first author note. :D**

**BOO HOO TO MEH.**

**Sorry.**

**I'm that desperate.**

**I'm going to cry now.**

**Eh. Just kidding.**

**Be happs.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff. (I doubt anyone would bother because it's so lame, but ah well… I need to thank everyone, basically, even if you're coming at me with pure hatred.)**

**To those wondering about disclaimers, dudes to you. You should know I'm too lame to own anything but my lame idea in this thing.**

**If you would like to burn me with your flames, sure, go ahead. I do hope it can help me in future stories.**

**Yes, I know I suck. Sorry.**

**Ah, now I have to think about the title. Darn. Don't blame me for lameness. Please understand that I'm lame.**

**Sorry.**

**I need to pee.**

**Sorry.**

**Sadly there isn't a genre called 'Randomness, bro'. Eh. Sorry. Thank you. Sorry.**

**11 September 2013**

* * *

After the KonoHibi duo caught the birds, the immediately roasted it and turned it into negima. They ate it and realised that it was extremely delicious. Now the species of the bird is almost extinct due to hunting by the KonoHibi duo.

The End.

Just kidding.

The end was just before the author note. This is just another piece of random poop. Thank you.

SO THEY GOT MARRIE—


End file.
